


Hold Me Tight, Or Don't

by Cubriffic



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Also this is fluffy as shit, Eduardo needs more love tbh, Eduardo swears like a sailor, Laurel helps, M/M, Pining, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: Eduardo has a crush on Jon.He fucking hates it.





	Hold Me Tight, Or Don't

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a bit of experimenting with my writing style; my old one made it hard to read dialogue ;;;
> 
> The title is from a nice ass Fall Out Boy song

Eduardo fucking hated Jon. 

Okay, maybe that was going a bit too over the edge. But still, the man seemed to loathe his roommate, to the point where people would think that they weren’t even friends. That… That wasn’t exactly the truth.

No, Eduardo didn’t hate Jon entirely. He just hated the fact that Jon made him feel light and fuzzy whenever the British man spoke, hated how Jon seemed to make everything around him brighter & happier, hated that he made Eduardo feel something that he hadn’t felt since Laurel.

He hated that he was in love with Jon.

These were the thoughts that crossed his mind as Eduardo, Jon and Mark sat down at their kitchen table, eating their breakfast. It was more like that the latter two were eating though; Eduardo was just shooting a massive glare at Jon, something that was usually abnormal even for the Spanish man. His glare only got sharper as he took in his roommate, who was going off about some dream he had the former night.

God, Jon was absolutely stunning. Most people would pass him off as plain-looking (Even Eduardo did at first), but in reality, he was a very attractive man once you got a good look at him. His brown hair was still messy from his sleep, hanging in front of his bright, blue eyes. Freckles splashed across his nose like raindrops on a window, the ones closer to his cheeks being darker than the rest. And despite still being tired, he was waving his right hand around as he spoke, as if trying to describe what he was saying.

It was cute. And Eduardo hated it.

He didn’t even notice that his glare had turned into a scowl until his roommates had stopped talking.

“Eduardo,” He snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Mark, who had just spoken. “Are you alright?”

“What? Of course I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” Eduardo snapped back. He internally scolded himself for going off at his friend.

“Are you sure?” Eduardo’s heart almost stopped when he heard Jon speak. “You look really annoyed, or angry.”

“I’m perfectly fine.” The scowl was beginning to make a return on his face again.

“You don’t seem it,” Mark shook his head. “Seriously Eduardo, you’ve been acting so strange lately. We’re getting worried about you.”

As soon as Mark finished speaking, Eduardo got up from his spot a bit too forcefully. His glare came back, landing back onto Jon.

“I’m going out.”

Eduardo left his untouched breakfast, grabbing his phone, keys and wallet as he left the house. He needed to find someone else to talk to.

And there was only one other person he didn’t fully hate that lived nearby.

-_-_-_-_-

Eduardo stood still in front of the door. He knew that this was probably a bad idea to come here, especially so early in the morning. But what other choice did he have? There was no fucking way that he’d tell Mark about his crush, and Edd would probably just laugh at him like the asshole that he was. So, that had left him with no other choice than to come here.

He knocked on the door, took in a deep breath, and prepared for a fight.

The door opened to reveal a very tired woman holding a coffee mug. She yawned, rubbed her eyes, and stopped as soon as she saw Eduardo. Her eyes lost their sleepiness, gaining a more annoyed look.

“Eduardo, I swear to fucking god,” Laurel groaned. “If you’re here to try and get back with me again I’m gonna wake up Diwi and he’ll pound your ass-”

“I’m not here for that,” Eduardo sighed. He hadn’t even shown up to ask her out in months. “I need your advice on something.”

Laurel looked surprised at that. She sighed, opening the door up for Eduardo. “Fine. Come in, then.”

Eduardo quickly made his way inside, sitting down on the couch. Laurel followed behind him, sitting down next to him. She took a sip from her coffee before speaking.

“So what exactly did you want?”

Eduardo fiddled with his thumbs, before sighing. “I think I like someone. And I don’t know what to do.”

“How lovely,” Laurel attempted to untangle her blue hair with her free hand as she spoke. “And who’s this mystery crush?”

“Jon.”

Laurel froze, mouth dropping open in surprise. “Oh. Oh, shit.”

“Yeah, exactly. It fucking sucks,” Eduardo rubbed his temple, sighing. “I don’t know what to fucking do. He’s so goddamn nice and sweet and _perfect,_ and I just treat him like shit because I don’t know what else to do. I mean, how the hell do you tell your best friend that you’re in love with them? Especially when you’ve been so goddamn awful to them? It’s pathetic, really.” He chuckled nervously at the end of his speech.

The two remained silent for a while after that, the only sound coming from the clock ticking on the wall. Eduardo, luckily, knew that this wasn’t bad. Laurel was the type to go quiet when she was thinking carefully. If she didn’t care, she would have been speaking already.  
After about ten minutes of silence, Laurel put her now empty coffee cup on the coffee table, before leaning back and sighing.

“Look, I’m gonna be straightforward with you. In case you haven’t noticed, Jon is not the type of person to stop being friends with you just because you like him. He’s not an asshole. And he’s understanding. I’ll admit that you’re crappy for treating him like garbage but it’s freaking Jon. If you just tell him that you have a crush on him, he’ll understand, and then you can both go on with your lives.”

Eduardo hung onto every word that she said. “But how do I tell him?”

“Bring him to the side and say ‘Hey Jon, I like you and I’m sorry for being a dickhead’. So basically how you confessed to me.”

“That’s not how it went down, but whatever.” Eduardo rolled his eyes.

“You mailed me glitter and egged my house to get my attention!”

“At least it was successful.”

Laurel got up and stretched her arms quickly. “Well, you should probably get going. I’ve got work in an hour, and you got emotional problems to sort out.”

Eduardo didn’t even have the energy to tell her off. All he did was get up and walk over to the door.

“Just one thing though. Should I buy him flowers or something as an apology?”

“For fucks sake- yes, whatever, I don’t _care._ As long as you tell him.”

Eduardo left the house, closing the door behind him. He knew what he had to do now.

-_-_-_-_-

He didn’t go back to the house for two hours. Instead, he went into town, and scoured through store after store for flowers. He wouldn’t usually buy flowers (He saw them as impractical since they died after 3 days) but fuck it, he needed to apologize _somehow._ He finally managed to find a decent flower shop and bought a bouquet of beautiful pink carnations, at a hefty price. He went way over what he wanted to spend, but whatever, it was for Jon. It didn’t matter.

Eduardo finally showed up back at the house at 11AM, empty coffee cup in one hand, flowers in another. To his relief, Jon hadn’t heard him come inside, and so he was able to rush into his room and hide the flowers in his wardrobe before Jon noticed he was home.

Now came the hard part. Actually telling him.

He left his room, walking over to Jon’s bedroom door. He let out a very shaky sigh, before knocking on the door. The door opened to show Jon, who grinned as soon as he saw Eduardo.

“Duardy! You’re back!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m back,” Eduardo’s heart was going a mile a minute, and he had to pinch himself to stop himself from snapping at Jon. “Can you come into my room for a second?”

“Sure!” Jon followed Eduardo into his room, shutting the door behind him. He stood in the middle of the room, watching as Eduardo stood in front of him. “What do you wanna tell me?”

“Uh…” _Shit._ It hadn’t occurred to him that he actually needed to tell Jon what he liked about him. He took in another big breath before speaking. “Look, I don’t want you to say anything until I’m done, okay? This is really fucking important to me.”

Jon nodded in response. Eduardo felt his hands shake, and he held them together to stop them.

“O-Okay,” He internally cursed himself for stuttering before continuing. “I’m really sorry for being all snappy recently. I’ve had a reason, trust me. It’s because… I love you, Jon. I’m in love with you. And I have been for months. I love how fucking dumb you are, and how you can brighten up a room as soon as you walk in. You’re honestly the best thing that’s happened in my life. I just love you so much Jon. I just needed to get that off my chest.”

Eduardo had closed his eyes halfway through his speech, to avoid seeing how Jon reacted. So he was rather surprised when he left something touch his lips. He opened his eyes to see that Jon was fucking _kissing_ him.

He didn’t know what he had expected kissing Jon to be like. But it was amazing. His lips were soft, and tasted of that watermelon chapstick he always wore. He kissed soft too, as if he wasn’t really sure what he was doing. It was a sweet kiss that Eduardo felt like he didn’t deserve.  
And of course, he kissed back, once the wave of realisation had crossed over him. Eyes closed again, he wrapped one hand around Jon’s waist and ran his other hand through Jon’s brown locks. In turn, Jon wrapped his arms around Eduardo’s neck, deepening their kiss. Eduardo swore that he heard Jon moan under his touch as well.

Eventually both of them pulled away, faces flushed and dopey grins on their faces. Eduardo tucked a stray piece of hair behind Jon’s ear, making Jon go redder. His own cheeks went the slightest bit pinker too, and that reminded him of the flowers he had bought.

“Jon, close your eyes for a second.” Jon obliged, shutting his eyes as Eduardo rushed to his wardrobe, pulling out the flowers. He walked back to Jon, taking one of his crush’s hands and placing the flowers in them.

Jon immediately opened his eyes, gasping slightly at the sight of the flowers. His smile grew even more, and he pulled Eduardo into a tight hug.

“I love you so much.”

There they were. The words that Eduardo never thought he’d hear from Jon. And yet, here he was, hearing them himself. He buried his face into Jon’s neck, smiling.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pink carnations mean love btw ;^)


End file.
